This Is My Life
by Jen Sohma
Summary: How's been Sasuke life? Did he fullfill his goal? Did he find love?Pairings Inside Read better than it sounds!
1. This is How My Life Started

Hey people Im back!!! I just found out my mom is freakin pregnant...I was writing this story and my step-father left to somewhere and my mom said really serious to my brother (18) and me we have to talk, and since I always kid and say are you pregnant, this time I did the same and she "yes and (nod)" my heart started beatin faster and i couldn't think all i was thinking was im going to have a baby sister or brother my brother was "oh my god...i cant believe it"

TYhe funny thing is I my mom bought a ballon that said welcome baby and put her name and my step-dad and (he didn't know) and put it in the bathroom when he went to take a bath he saw it (I was taping XD) he was shcok and there was a bottle too and inside were the results!! My brother said "I can't live like this (my house only has 3 rooms to sleep in)...i have to move to and apartment"

Sorry, about that just needed to say that, now let the story begin!!!

**Warning: There's a lot of Occ in this story and sorry about the grammar error!!**

**Pairing: Sasuke/Hinata and Sakura/Naruto if you look really hard.**

"Talking"

_'Consience'_

'Sasuke thoughts'

**_Lyrics_**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke POV

Sigh.

I wonder, a lot, what would happen if I stayed in Konoha? Could I get stronger there? Fulfill my revenge?

But…I always end the thoughts along with the emotions that fill me.

Yeah, I Know, Uchiha Sasuke aka "The Ice Cube" has emotions? Well, I do I'm only human, aren't I?

After I "killed" Orochimaru, I started my own mission, finding my own team, MY WAY.

Sigh.

A Lot of thinghs happen, Orochimaru finally dead, Itachi, as well, with the help I didn't want years ago the only persons who really cared for me, my teammates.

Yes, I went back to Konoha.

I was under probation for a year. The best year of my life.

That's when I met her, the love of my life. So it sounds tacky, but that's the truth.

I should start telling you how I met her.

_Flashback _

_I made my way through the village, on my way to the hospital._

_I had monthly check-up since I came back, each time given by Tsunade or Sakura._

_To my surprise, SHE was the one waiting for me._

"_Welcome Uchiha-san, have a seat" her angelic voice said_

"_Um…your not Sakura" Smart Sasuke, just smart. Yup, that definitely proves how dumb Uchiha's (Ironic huh?) are around women, but I have a good explanation, which I don't know…yet. _

"_Hai. Sakura-chan has the day off, you don't mind me checking you up…do you?" she said filling some paper work._

"_Iie"_

_( Skipping Check-up )_

"_Um…your sugar is low, so im going to give you…"_

_She stops talking to look for something in her desk. That's when I notice how beautiful she is._

_She looks like a porcelain doll, not a weird one, or the ones who look like clown, but the ones that…that…ugh I can't even express it._

_Pearl looking eyes, pink lips, white, not pale, skin, long curvy blue-ish hair. Just…breathtaking._

"_Uchiha-san, are you listening to me?"_

_I feel my cheek getting hot, no Sasuke take control you're an Uchiha this cannot happen to you._

"_Gomen you were saying?" Wow, what a way to take control._

"_I said your sugar is low, so I'm going to give you a diet, when I say diet, I mean a meal program so this won't happen again"_

"_Ahh"_

_End Flashback _

I know stupid way to meet, huh?

I didn't even ask her name!!

Heck, I was so attracted to her face, her mouth…

I didn't see the tag name either!!!

I do know she's a Hyuuga, still I can't forget her face, ever, and it was haunting me.

The second time I saw her…Sigh…

_Flashback…again (get used to it XD) _

_The Hokage announced a storm coming, lucky me I had to do groceries._

_That's when I saw her Hyuuga Hinata, how did I found out her name, well a blond loudmouth name dobe- um I mean Naruto yell it at my freaking ear._

_But…that's another story._

_When I arrived, I only had one word in my mouth._

"_Damn!!" I said, earning a few weird glances._

_The damn store was freaking FULL._

_As I make my way through the crowd of people, I bump into someone._

"_Ouch" that voice the one I dream every night said._

_I mumble a quick sorry and help her get up and pick her stuff._

"_Uchiha- san your doing late groceries shop too? Hinata said._

"_Sasuke, call me Sasuke, and yeah I am" Man I sounded like a moron._

"_Oh…um would you like to do the groceries together, um… I mean with me? I know it sounds weird but-_

"_Nah, is ok, I mean, yeah whatever" hey!, I have a reputation to keep 'reputation my as-'Shut it'_

_End Flashback _

That night, the storm came early, so I being a gentleman 'pervert' 'I said shut it didn't I', as I was saying being the gentleman I am, I offered her to stay at my apartment, to my surprised she said yes. (P.S. Hinata lives on an apartment and she outgrew the stutter)

After that, I kept, seeing her, going to eat, to the festival, whatever it was, but only to be with her.

I fell in love.

Two years passed and I decided even if it meant ruining our friendship to tell her…

_Flashback _

_I have decided to tell Hinata I love her by singing to her, and yes I can sing._

"_Sasuke are you sure about singing here there's a lot of people and-"Hinata said trying to help_

"_Hinata, stop helping please" man how did I get here, oh I remember to tell her I freaking love her!!._

"_Sasuke Uchiha please come to the stage"_

"_Good luck" she said giving me a kiss in my check and living to find a seat._

_I could hear the people cheering and screaming I got nervous I admit it but…I can't chicken out know I have to tell her, even if I ruined our friendship._

_I go out the stage people are screaming my name Naruto and Sakura smile at me and give me a nod, well Sakura did, and Naruto gave me a thumbs up." Man what would I do without them. (P.S. Dating)_

_The entire__ rookie nine was cheering for me, even Neji, Hinata's cousin; I breathe HARD, and take the microphone and motion the band to start playing._

_The music starts. And I can't hear and see the people I only hear the music and see Hinata._

_**When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
**_

_I see Hinata her eyes are open wide._

_  
__**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**__.  
_

_My eyes start to water, I haven't cried in years and now I don't mind, at all._

_  
__**It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. **_

_**  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one**_

'_Please, please, don't reject me' I thought._

_  
__**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
**_

_I see her move, she stands up, and leaves, I couldn't see to where, but…_

_  
__**'cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay, yeah  
Whoa-oh, stay, whoa**_

_  
She left. She doesn't love me. Now I know what it feels like to be…rejected_

_**  
Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be ok  
Though my skies are turning gray, (gray)  
**_

_The only girl I ever loved and now…she broke my heart_

_  
__**I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_**  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven**_

_I finish the song and just when im about to leave…she's beside me, tears in her eyes. I __sigh; of relieved she didn't leave I think…maybe just maybe she loves me back._

"_Hinata…all this time I've spend with you are the best in my life and I'll like to spend all my life with you…Hinata Hyuuga…Will you marry me??"_

_Fan girls were screaming, my friends, everyone was rooting for me, but they don't matter right now, just her and me, our moment._

_She cries harder, I get scared, next thing I know she's screaming yes and hugging me…I guess I did get my happy ending, but then again is just the beginning._

_I slowly stop the embrace were in, my hand is lifting her chin, my face getting closer, her's too, then my lips and her connect. Is pure bliss, her lips, oh so soft molding against mine, I ask for entrance and she opens her mouth, she tastes like …like a sweet but soft candy._

_End Flashback _

That's how my new life started, how my life changed, for the good.

It's been 4 years since that. Since I came back 15, when my probation ended 16, and the two years I spend with her 18…all in the matter of 4 years…now I have a beautiful wife and a beautiful daughter.

"And that's how you, mommy, and me started our happy family" said a very handsome 22 year-old man, none than the other Sasuke Uchiha.

"Really? Oh…that's so romantic" I laugh hearing my 3 year-old daughter talk like that her sweet voice.

"Yes it is, hime"

"Sasuke-koi, is Saki-chan bedtime, tuck her in will you?" That's the voice I used to dream of, that's the voice of the person I'm going to spend my life with, until the end of my life.

"Saki-chan, let's tuck you in…alright…sweet dreams" I said to my daughter, bringing the blanket up to her shoulders and kissing her forehead.

I leave her room and walks toward mine, seeing Hinata waiting for me in the bed. I get in the bed, and kiss my wife, my Hinata.

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like the story!!

Please make me happy and review!!

Ja ne!!

Review


	2. Author's Note

_ The song is "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, I love that song I hope you liked the story and review!!!!!_

_--LOVE TO ALL_

_Jen Sohma_


End file.
